The invention relates to a testing device for checking the leak tightness of containers, in particular pharmaceutical containers. The present invention furthermore relates to a method for supplying containers that are to be checked for leak tightness to the testing device.
In the case of pharmaceutical products, a quality check of the container must frequently be carried out with regard to the leak tightness thereof. In so doing, the options for a leak tightness check are possible with excess pressure and with negative pressure (vacuum). To this end, a container filled and closed under normal pressure is placed in a closed chamber, for example under vacuum. A certain length of time has to then elapse and a change in pressure per unit of time is measured in the vacuum range. If the vacuum pressure remains constant, this is a distinguishing characteristic for a leakproof container. If, however, the vacuum pressure increases, this is, if a leakproof chamber can be assumed, a sign for leakage in the container because a measureable pressure equalization between the interior of the container and the vacuum chamber occurs via leaks in the container, e.g. holes or cracks etc. In the case of a leak tightness check using excess pressure, a drop in pressure occurs with a leaking container and the assumption of a leakproof chamber. Said drop in pressure occurs because the pressure medium enters the interior of the container via the crack or something similar and thus a pressure equalization occurs. Generally holding units are divided in such a way that a pot-shaped lower part is present, in which the container to be checked is introduced and subsequently a cover part is placed thereupon. Alternatively, the container can also be placed on a plate and a pot-shaped holding unit is placed on the container. In addition, a holding unit is known from the German patent application DE 69827287 which is divided into a first and second holding part in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the holding unit. The containers are thus inserted into one of the holding parts and the other holding part is subsequently placed thereupon.
The known solutions, however, all have the disadvantage that there is not a fast supply option of the containers into the holding parts nor a fast removal option of the containers out of the holding parts. This is however necessary in order to be able to implement a fast and efficient process sequence.